Worlds Apart
by ashoutinthedark
Summary: A capture gone amiss, a strange friendship born, a world whose foundation is rocked to the core.


Carefully, she settled herself on the side of the hill, leaning back against her elbows. Sunrise just outside the city of Silvermoon was always her favorite time of day. The warm sun breaching the horizon of trees, the city and the wildlife both waking for the day, even the sound of the vendors and hawkers as they set up their tents and bartered for their wares, just beyond the gate, she treasured it all.

Not that she could see it, of course.

No, that was her flaw. She had been born in the favor of both class and wealth in this city. Her family, the Sunstryders, consisted of many nobles and high ranking politicians, and she herself born of 'good stock', as far as the gene pool would go. All hopes for her were smashed the day she was born, however, shunned for her milky white eyes…her blindness…her flaw.

She had grown to be one of the most beautiful women in the land, as her parents and their parents before them, would have expected of a Sunstryder child, yet never was she given a second glance, the crimson cloth tied across her eyes forever a reminder a reminder to her race of her imperfect body.

Still, none of that mattered now. A small smile lit her face as she felt the suns rays warming her skin. Finally, she rose, the noise of her movements rousing a massive cat that slept behind her. The feline padded noiselessly to her side, where her fingers ran fondly across his back, weaving gently into the panther's silk black fur. A low purr rumbled from the cats throat as it enjoyed the ministrations of his mistress, until it felt her grip tighten into his fur.

"Ok Jareth," the lady elf hummed quietly, "Let's head to work."

* * *

Trydon's sword slid solidly back into its sheath as he eyed the body on the ground before him. The demon's body never twitched, but as he watched, it burnt away into nothing. Without a second thought, he turned back towards the line of men behind him, where a roar of victory rose loud and furious. The Pit Lord was dead, and with its defeat, the road to the Dark Portal would be that much safer for the time being. Infernals still rained around them, and the sounds of battle still raged about him, but for a moment, he would revel in this victory.

Still, the demons had other ideas. Not a moment after he had turned towards his men, the earth shook behind him as another Infernal hit the ground, and began rising up behind him. As fast as the eye could follow, Trydon turned, bringing his shield to bare as he once again drew his blade. Runes danced and glowed across his armor as they were once more energized by the holy energies that coursed through his veins. Just the sight was enough to give the unholy demon pause.

"Come, demon," the paladin challenged, his deep voice loud and commanding. "Come and taste the wrath of the light."

With a roar, the Infernal brought both molten stone fists down at the mere human that dared to challenge it, only to have the paladin duck solidly behind his wall of a shield, and shrug off the blow. It was then that the Infernal, with whatever bit of reasoning it had been given, to realize its mistake. Fire and ice poured out from the mages that stood safely behind the line of warriors and paladins, and the demonic magic that held the Infernal together was vaporized under the assault.

Each death rallied the troops more and more, and as the demons fell, the outpouring of devastation upon each one went up exponentially, until the battlefield was barren and empty of demonic presence. Again, the roar of victory rose from behind where the Paladin stood, and he allowed himself a smile. It had seemed hopeless when he had first arrived in the outlands. Humans, Elves, Orcs and Trolls alike had been slaughtered by the demons, but now things were no longer looking quite so grim. As he made his way back, he caught the eye of a battle scarred old Tauren, wielding a massive axe that was larger than he was tall, and in a seldom seen gesture between the Alliance and the Horde, the cow offered the Paladin a rare, toothy smile.

"Fight well, Light warrior," the horde warrior managed in broken Common, earning a genuine smile from the Paladin.

"And you as well, Halfshod," Trydon responded in perfect Orcish. "It is an honor to fight at your side. Your Earth Mother must be proud."

The Tauren's face split in a broad grin, and the old cow bowed low, before returning towards the half of the platform before the Portal that the horde used as for staging. On more than one occasion had both he and the old Tauren fought alongside one another against the Burning Legion, and it brought pride to the Paladin's chest to know that, even though it was through such adverse situations, that the relationship of the Alliance with the Horde was slowly starting to ease.

"Trydon!"

The human turned towards where he heard his name being called, and actually had to glance down to see who was addressing him. The dwarf had a sealed box in his hand, and a letter in the other.

"Trydon, mah boy, I wan' ya to take these to Stormwind. You, of all people, should be tha one ta deliver tha good news of our advances agains' tha Burnin' Legion."

The Paladin didn't argue. He had been at the frontlines of the Portal for months now, and he knew he could use the break. With a salute, he turned, and made for the Portal.

* * *

Jareth had just about led his mistress to the gate when it happened. A weight hit the lady blood elf from behind, knocking her from her feet, and as fast as his cat-like reflexes would allow him, Jareth whirled on his mistress' attacker, claws and fangs bared. The tall, darkly draped rogue grinned wickedly at the cat, and lowered himself, waiting for the attack.

Even then the animal was surprised as his feet were encased in ice, fixing him tightly to the ground. Even with as much of a struggle and show of ferocity as he put up, he was helpless to watch as a mage drug his mistress away, and dropped her unceremoniously back on the ground. The rogue pulled his hood down to reveal the long, dark blue ears of a Night Elf.

"Set up a portal before the cat gets loose," the rogue snapped at the mage. "He doesn't exactly look happy that we're taking her."

The mage cackled. "He'd like it even less if he could understand what is going to happen to her."

The elf stirred slightly from her position, moaning as she began to come too. A sharp pain wrenched her head back as the rogue grabbed her by her raven hair, and tossed drug her to where the mage was summoning the rip in the fabric of space.

"Jareth…Jareth please," she managed to whisper. The last thing she heard before being tossed into the portal was Jareth's roar as he protested, his feet solidly frozen to the ground.

That's when the swearing started.

"What the hell did you do that for?" the mage roared. "The portal wasn't open yet! There's no fucking way to even tell where she ended up, could be five feet away, could be Ironforge, could be god damn Netherstorm!"

It was that moment that the ice magic holding Jareth gave way, and the Mage's barks of rage became cries of terror as the panther tore through flesh and bone alike.


End file.
